1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers for animal hoofs and more particularly pertains to a new dew claw protective cover for wrapping around the leg of an animal, in particular a cow, to cover the dew claw on the leg of the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective covers for animal hoofs is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective covers for animal hoofs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art protective covers for animal hoofs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,209,048; 2,197,537; 5,638,905; Des. 365,894; 4,444,269; and 3,273,540.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dew claw protective cover. The inventive device includes a flexible panel having a pair of end regions and a middle region interposed between the end regions of the panel. The middle region has a bubble extending outwardly from the exterior surface of the panel such that the bubble defines an arcuate recess in the interior surface of the panel adapted for receiving therein a dew claw of the animal when the panel is wrapped around the leg of the animal.
In these respects, the dew claw protective cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wrapping around the leg of an animal, in particular a cow, to cover the dew claw on the leg of the animal.